


Free of sin (but now you're on your knees for me)

by MarbleWhorenets



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Catholicism, Corruption, Demon Tim, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Priest Brian, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWhorenets/pseuds/MarbleWhorenets
Summary: "I am a man of God, I will live sin free""Oh darling you were tainted the second you let me touch you"
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Demon/Priest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Free of sin (but now you're on your knees for me)

He was stiff as he felt sharp teeth ghost over his neck. He let out a broken breath, attempting not to let himself give in. "My dear priest boy, why so uptight." The smirk could be heard in the demon's voice, his chin rested on Brian's shoulder. "This is wrong Timothy. You shouldn't be herem" He gripped harder on his cross necklace hoping for something would happen. Tim chuckled at the action. "That little piece of metal won't help you against your own needs Brian" Tim's thin tongue licked a stripe over the base of his neck. "I will not sin. I will not sin" Brian mumbled to himself. The Demon pinned Brian against the wall. "Oh sweetheart you already have the second you let me touch you" Brian whimpered, feeling himself against the wall of the holy building. "I can-" "Brian shut the fuck up." Tim ran his hand over the crotch of Brian's black dress pants. "As much as you want to stay pure or whatever, your body tells me so much different." His face was red at the comment, he simply stuttered out a response "This, I, We" Tim rolled his eyes connecting his and Brian's lips. Brian moaned at the feeling of Tim's tongue in his mouth. His eyes shot open at the noise that left him. Tim pressed himself closer to Brian, grinding against him. Brian no longer attempted to hide the noises he was making. He felt so dirty, but couldn't stop. He wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, craving more of the friction he was receiving. Tim couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "Such a beautiful pure little thing. All dirtied for me, how about you get on your knees now, we'll put that mouth to good work instead of preaching lies" Brian hesitantly got onto his knees, looking up at the man above him. "Good boy" The candles of the church flickered around them, reminding Brian of how sinful this entire act was. Hesitantly Brian pulled down Tim's pants, This was his first time doing anything even slightly sexual. Tim felt his dick twitch. He didn't know if he was going to last long with the way his little priest looked up at him. His glazed doe eyes was something he'd never seen before. "Go ahead. Go with your instincts"  
Brian anxiously kissed his way up the shaft of Tim's cock enticingly slow, the shudders coursing through his the demon body reverberating softly as he enveloped his mouth around the swelling member, tasting sweat and desire. Tim hissed "Watch your teeth" "S-sorry" Brian stuttered as a response as he realized he had bit down.Brian continued, this time not using his teeth, instead simply wrapping his pink lips around the head of Tim's dick. Brian furrowed his eyebrows before sucking lightly on the head then moving down to take more into his mouth and it's sort of odd to feel his lips stretched like this and to feel something so warm and heavy on his tongue. The very tip hitting the back of his throat. Body rigid with pent-up climax about to be released against Brian's tongue, and when a small choked sound comes from the man staring down at him Brian moves faster, refusing to pull back no matter how hard Tim gripped his hair. "Brian fuck. I'm gonna cum." Brian had basic sex ed, he knew what was going to happen (surprisingly seeing how religious his family was) Tim grabbed the back of Brian's head pulling him close as the warm liquid shot down his throat. Pulling away, Brian coughed. "Aww look at you" Tim mocked, "My pure boy is all messy" He pointed out the cum and spit dripping onto Brian's shirt.


End file.
